United States Patent Application Publication Number 2016/0236779, which published on Aug. 18, 2016 in the name of Thomas et al., discloses a load beam for an aerial vehicle. The load beam comprises an elongate beam with a radial slot and a lug extending from the radial slot. A hook is pivotably connected to the lug. There is a first arm pivotably connected to the elongate beam and a second arm pivotably connected to the elongate beam. The first arm may be pivotably connected to a first mount and the second arm may be pivotably connected to a second mount. A pivot axis of the first arm relative to the elongate beam may be substantially parallel to a pivot axis of the first arm relative to the first mount. A pivot axis of the second arm relative to the elongate beam may be substantially parallel to a pivot axis of the second arm relative to the second mount.